brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Removing Positions
Hello everyone! CW again. I've been going over the, uhhh, "positions" I guess you could call them (e.g. rollback, b'crat, admin), and I've noticed that some users haven't edited in a long time, so we should remove their "position". The users include: *'User:Coupon11' (Rollback) *'User:MarioGalaxy2433g5' (Rollback) *'User:Bahnpirat' (Sysop) *'User:Darth smith' (B'crat and Sysop) It'd make sense to remove those users' rights (I remembered the word!). What do you think? --[[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 requested to stay only as a rolbacker. But, we already have a discusstion on this. See User talk:BobaFett2. 21:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) **Ok. I can't find the discussion on Boba's talk page... [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose' - There is really no need to remove the rights of inactive users. There is no issue with having them... Ajraddatz Talk 00:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' For one thing, if a user saw that Bahnpirat was an admin and they tried to contact him because they need help, they'd never get a reply back. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ** For clarification, MarioGalaxy actually asked to have his admin rights removed only. I dropped him back to rollback because I thought he may still occasionally edit here, and well it's not as if he'd abuse the rights. And we don't really have a policy on what to do with removing rights, so there wasn't really anything to follow with this :S Also, if we're talking about removing rights, I'd like to add to the list, due to being the longest inactive user with a user right (nearly 3 years). I'm not saying Darth smith wasn't a great user here (I don't know, he left before I came) and didn't deserve the right (he was the founder after all anyway), but being inactive for so long could call for a removal. I'm neutral on all users at the moment, but can see what CW means about new users contacting inactive admins- I've seen this happening here before. 11:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *To be perfectly honest, i have no view on the matter. If we did remove, and they came back (say they have just had a busy couple of years at work/school or something) then if they want I think we should vote to "return" it, but whatever. Kingcjc 15:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Um...No one might not belive me, but I have been talking to User:Darth smith secrtely. He says he left because he never got the time to do anything else because of his job. But, he plans to return in 2011. This is not some joke. 20:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There is only one reason to remove rights after someone goes inactive; and that is if we are afraid of their account being hacked into. Since this is not an issue here, I say that it is better to have admin/rollback for life (unless abused). People can get busy with stuff, and then come back you know. Ajraddatz Talk 14:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I think my vote's with Ajraddatz for keeping the rights. However, at the same time, I still think something should be done about users contacting inactive admins for help (such as a notice on the inactive admin's user and talk pages), but that's not really the topic of the discussion. 00:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I can see what your saying. Also, MF3, why are you doing that? Anyways, since it's pretty much decided, I mine as well close the forum. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Excuse me CW, was talking to him. Besides, he randomly appered with the same IP when no one was on. 11:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC)